


Comme chez soi

by MissCactus



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, Humor, Intimidating Jafar, Intimidation, M/M, pour pas changer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Sinbad et lui avaient beau être en couple depuis plusieurs mois, il était sincèrement heureux de ne pas avoir à vivre avec lui dans un tel taudis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème Hospitalité. Parce qu'il n'y a pas assez d'écrits sur Magi, en voilà un nouveau o/ (Bon, je dis ça mais je ne touche pas trop à ce fandom non plus :')

« Sin, tu exagères, regarde l'état de ton salon... »

Jafar enjamba les tas de vêtements qui bloquaient l'entrée en soupirant de dégoût. Sinbad et lui avaient beau être en couple depuis plusieurs mois, il était sincèrement heureux de ne pas avoir à vivre avec lui dans un tel taudis.

Assis sur le canapé, un paquet de gâteaux dans les mains, le propriétaire des lieux ne répondit que par un faible « Hm. », absorbé par l'émission qu'il regardait à la télévision.

« Je suis sûr que tu ne fais même plus la différence entre ce qui est propre ou sale... »

Il souleva une paire de jeans qui semblait plus ou moins propre, mais qui était resté bien trop longtemps sous deux pulls dont l'odeur lui donnait la nausée. Attrapant le tout du bout des doigts, il s'empressa de les jeter dans le panier à linge avant d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour aérer.

Sinbad répondit toujours par un « Hm. » qui montrait bien qu'il n'écoutait rien à ce que lui disait son partenaire, énervant au passage le plus jeune.

« Franchement, je t'ai hier que je passais, tu aurais pu faire un effort... Tu es le pire hôte du monde. »

Le nouveau « Hm. » qui suivit fut cette fois-ci de trop. Jetant ce qu'il avait dans les mains, Jafar fit volte-face et, en deux grandes enjambées, se retrouva en face de Sinbad qui ne leva même pas les yeux. Alors, pour le faire réagir, Jafar lui arracha le paquet des mains, agrippa une de ses jambes et la tira d'un coup de sorte à ce que Sinbad se retrouve couché sur le canapé. Il appuya une de ses mains sur le sofa et lui envoya son regard le plus noir.

« Tu te lèves _immédiatement_ et tu range le dépotoir dans lequel tu vis. »

Sinbad, les yeux écarquillés, ne put qu'acquiescer faiblement et, une fois que le plus jeune l'eut lâché, il se leva en vitesse pour se mettre au travail.

Une fois seul dans le salon, Jafar s'assit à son tour dans le canapé, attrapa le paquet de gâteaux qu'il avait jeté par terre et zappa sur la chaîne des informations. Il était l'invité, il pouvait faire « comme chez lui »... non ?

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
